


Gomenne, gomenne (I'm sorry, I'm sorry)

by marybay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Accidental Death, Brother/Brother Incest, Cannibalism, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Emotional Manipulation, Gang Rape, Grisha Yeager Being an Asshole, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Marks, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Zeke Yeager, Protective Erwin Smith, Protective Levi Ackerman, Protectiveness, Rape, Sibling Incest, Zeke Yeager Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marybay/pseuds/marybay
Summary: Monsters lurk at the unlikeliest places. Sometimes they are too high in means of power. Sometimes, one cannot save their victims.Heavily inspired by Kikuo and their two songs "Gomenne, gomenne" And "Okaasan" .
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Erwin Smith & Eren Yeager, Grisha Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Gomenne, gomenne (I'm sorry, I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story was written for the mere purpose of raising awareness of the people who do, in fact, abuse and hurt children. 
> 
> Please do note that I in no way support violence against people.  
> I also do not condone, support or want to commit rape. 
> 
> It's mostly written from Eren's point of view. I'm so sorry.

_gomenne, gomenne._

* * *

,,You're such a useless child!" His mother cries, holding his arm on the hot stove. He cries and whimpers, but mama loves him. She's just upset and that's okay. Big brother had better scores than him in his tests. He deserves the little pain. _If it makes mama happy._

,,I should have never given birth to you!" Eren's mom yells at him, slapping the seven year old boy across the face.

,,But, mama, I love y—" There's a cloth shoved into his mouth as his mother literally growls at him and the boys covers his face in fear.

,,Don't say those words! Don't say those words, you worthless child!" She's ready to stub the cigarette she's holding on his forehead, he knows. He knows and yet he doesn't show her his forehead.

,,I should have killed you!" Carla yells, grabbing a knife from a knife holder, cutting Eren's petite, pale hand. The boy doesn't whine, he doesn't want to upset his mama.

His big brother comes into the kitchen, running into the woman in full speed. She falls down, the knife stabbing through her stomach. Her insides start slowly dragging themselves out but Eren doesn't know. He only sees the blood coming from his mama's tummy and he thinks _this isn't okay._

Wide, ocean eyes stare into even wider silver eyes. He isn't sure what to do. Neither of them is. 

,,Papa isn't home..." Eren wails. ,,Mama's going to die!" His big brother holds the crying boy in his arms, until the cries die down along with the woman who tried to get his big brother to call her "mama". 

* * *

,,Papa doesn't the chicken taste a bit different today?" Eren asks curiously and his big brother and papa exchange a look.

,,This is your mama's favourite kind of chicken. It's called white meat chicken, Eren." His papa explains and Eren nods, eagerly diving into the meat before him.

He doesn't notice the fact that his big brother barely ate. Or the glances the two older men exchange. In fact, he doesn't notice anything except the explicit taste of the flesh before him.

_He isn't surprised it's his mama's favourite. He's sure if she was still alive, she'd be happy to eat it as well!_

* * *

,,It's okay, Eren, I love you." Grisha mumbles into the eight year old boy's neck. ,,It's going to hurt a little, but I love you." 

His papa wasn't lying. It did hurt. _It hurt more than mama's death, too._ But after a while it didn't feel so bad, it actually felt good. Maybe a little tingly inside of him... He didn't know what the feeling was.

,,Papa, I love you." The eight year old mumbled with a soft sigh escaping his lips right after the confession. The body behind him tensed, but continued to move as if nothing happened. _His papa's rod is inside of him and it's moving... And it's hot and sticky with something..._

,,You're such a good boy, Eren." Grisha praises, slamming himself into the tiny body now bruised up and scarred. It's Grisha's artwork and as sick as the fact that the milky skin isn't clear makes him, the possessive side of him admires his handiwork.

_His papa is eating him, just like soup. He's slurping everything inside of him and taking him. He's his papa's and no one else's._ Eren knows. _His papa loves him, his papa loves him so much._

,,Thank you, papa!" Eren smiled and gritted his teeth right after as the pain came back. Something was flowing inside of him. 

,,Papa, did you pee in me?" Eren asks, eyes wide. Grisha chuckles and shakes his head. 

,,You were _such_ a good little boy for me." 

* * *

Eren is ten, it's his birthday today. He comes into his papa's basement, smiling ear to ear. His papa is working. He shouldn't disturb him, but it's his birthday. _He wants papa to eat him, he wants to taste good for papa._

Grisha looks up at him and sighs. The day has come.

,,Papa, eat me!" Eren demands and Grisha sighs yet again, rubbing his temples.

,,No." The doctor says, flipping a page from his book.

* * *

,,Papa, I washed myself and I want you to eat me—"

,,No." 

* * *

,,Papa, I smell like strawberries, can yo—"

,,Get out." 

* * *

,,Papa I—"

,,Eren, papa will not eat you anymore." Grisha says rather kindly. Eren's eyes swell with tears.

_Papa doesn't love him anymore. Papa will abandon him just like he abandoned big brother Zeke. Papa will find a new boy to eat. Papa will leave him._

Eren runs out of the room. Grisha doesn't search for him.

* * *

,,Big brother! Papa doesn't want me anymore." The wailing 10 year old comes into Zeke's room, holding a plushie and a pillow. A sleepover.

,,Oh, little brother. It's okay. Maybe Grisha doesn't want you, but big brother always will!" The blonde comforts him, even kisses his forehead. 

_Big brother must love him! Just like papa did!_

,,It's okay, Eren." Big brother is taking his clothes off. Oh, no! Is he going to eat Eren? _But Eren is his papa's, he can't—_

,,I love you, little brother." 

_If it's just this once, then... Then it's okay, isn't it? Papa won't know, will he?_

And so Eren lets his big brother savour his taste for the first time and his brother marks him too.. _He's so loved! His big brother wants him just like papa wanted him!_

_Maybe papa will be jealous and will take Eren back! And if Eren promises it's the first and last time he let his big brother taste him, papa will forgive him!_

Except, it's not the last time.

* * *

_I feel something hot inside of me,_ Eren thinks in his dream, where he's sitting under a tree with a weird-looking girl he's never seen before.

_I recognize this feeling,_ Eren thinks, looking at the girl besides him. _I feel it every night._

_Something is pushing inside of me..._

_It feels hot..._

_It's so deep, it hits this spot..._

_It hurts..._

_Is this a dream or is this real life?_

Eren doesn't question the fact that he woke up in different pyjamas than he went to sleep in. His big brother must have changed him in his sleep because he felt sweaty... _Maybe he had a fever and his big brother changed him! Ah, what a good big brother he has!_

* * *

,,Big brother, thank you for the help!" Eren's smile is wide and genuine.

,,What are you talking about?" His big brother seems genuinely confused and Eren just chuckles at his pretending-to-be-clueless big brother.

,,I had a fever, my clothes were sweaty and you changed me!" Eren smiled even more and his big brother stopped moving. _Honestly, he looked as if he was constipated_ but Eren wasn't going to be a meanie and point it out.

,,You're welcome, Eren." Zeke smiles, handing Eren a cup of tea. ,,Big brother loves you." Eren doesn't hear the "unlike dad" Zeke says afterwards.

* * *

,,Papa, play with me?" Eren suggest one evening, as his father pushes a needle inside of his broken skin. His papa stills and Eren immediately knows he's done something very wrong.

,,I— I'm sorry papa, I'm sorry, I probably don't taste good.." Eren trails off and Grisha nods stiffly.

,,You don't. _Not_ _anymore_." 

* * *

Eren doesn't know where he is, he can only see a few dumpsters, the dead rat that he just ate the stomach of and the water bottle filled with his own piss. He didn't have a shower in a week, in fact, he didn't have a normal meal for 2. 

_Papa didn't want him anymore._ So Eren ran away. 

_His big brother must be lonely, but Papa loves his big brother. Maybe they'll play together too and when he comes back, they both will eat him! And maybe they will let him eat them too!_

* * *

_They never searched for him. They don't love him, papa abandoned him and his big brother too. His mama too._

,,Mama, why did you leave me." The boy cries, leaning his back on the grave that clearly says "Carla Jäger." It's raining today, like it has been for the last three days.

Eren is beginning to feel his throat swelling and his nose filling to a point where he can't breathe through it. _Papa would help him with his doctor pills and smart mind. Papa would cure him._

_But papa isn't here and Eren has no one to go to._

* * *

There is a blonde, older man looking at him in concern. _His young body must look so disgusting, the man must be appalled by him... Maybe that's why papa left..._

_But the stranger seems kind._ He seems kind as he reaches his hand and Eren flinches, not daring to look at him. _Maybe he is kind and doesn't want to eat him... No, Eren can't trust a stranger like that._

_What would papa say?_

But the stranger is offering food and Eren is _oh,_ so hungry. Eren shouldn't take food from the strange man, but he has a kind look, a suit on and beautiful neat hair. _Maybe he really isn't a bad person._

Eren reaches out for the food and bites into it. The man is watching his every movement. Eren thanks him and the man says it's for nothing, that it's fine and that he doesn't mean no harm.

_Papa will be mad, but he decides to trust the stranger._

* * *

The stranger bathed him, he saw the bruises, the markings from his papa. He has asked, but all Eren said was "that was my papa, he showed me loved me. And this—" Eren points at his neck, a blue-ish mark is forming there ,,is from my big brother. He loves me too!" 

,,I'm sure he does." The man seems stiff and Eren doesn't understand. _It's normal to love your family members, isn't it? Maybe the man didn't get enough love? Maybe that's why he looks so sad!_

,,Do you not get enough love, mister?" Eren asked, ocean eyes with so much hope in them staring at the blonde stranger. The stranger laughed and sighed afterwards.

,,My name is Erwin." The man offered his hand and Eren shakes it with the most enthusiasm Erwin has seen in anyone for the last four years. 

,,My name is Eren." Erwin nods. 

,,What is your last name?" Erwin asks and the boy brightens up even more.

,,Jäger!" **_No way._**

* * *

Eren ran downstairs to find two men, one was Mr. Erwin and the other one was shorter and smaller than Mr. Erwin. Eren stopped in his tracks and glanced at the two men. 

,,Hello, Eren." Erwin greets with a polite smile and the other man scoffs. Eren puts his hands over his torso and looks away.

,,Eren, this is Levi. He is my partner, you don't have to be afraid of him." Eren looks at the new stranger with his wide eyes. 

,,Hey, it's fine." Mr. Erwin seemed surprised at the gentle tone of Mr. Levi, but Eren let himself be invited into the arms the smaller man offered him to jump into.

Eren does hug Mr. Levi but he's afraid and when Mr. Levi touches his back, Eren whimpers a little and the look Levi and Erwin share goes unnoticed. 

* * *

,,Mr. Erwin, do you love me?" Eren whimpered one night, as he had a nightmare and lied next to Erwin for some confort.

,,Oh, Eren..." Mr. Erwin was silent for a second, before he nodded, tugging the smaller body against his chest. Eren started crying against him and Erwin wasn't sure what to do.

,,Why don't you show it to me?" Eren looked at him, accusing stare piercing into him. ,,Why haven't you eaten me yet?" Eren is crying, his body is trembling, tiny, rather malnourished hands are in fists and Erwin is shocked. 

,,Because that's not love, Eren." Erwin says and Eren's eyes widen. He brings his tiny, shaking hand to his mouth as tears stream down his face.

Erwin tries to touch him but Eren flinches.

,,You're lying, Mr. Erwin! You're lying!" Eren yelled at him and Erwin knew better than to think of punishing the kid. It wasn't like he was disobeying and being rude on purpose.

,,I'm not lying, Eren." Mr. Erwin is using his soft voice and Eren doesn't like it.

_His papa loves him, Eren knows that. Papa told him that and he knows it's true. His big brother loves him even more, he said that he loves him even more than papa does. He ate him more than papa did._

_He is loved. He is loved back home and Mr. Erwin does not love him and neither does Mr. Levi._

Eren closes his eyes but doesn't fall asleep, he stays put until he hears Mr. Erwin's snoring.

* * *

,,Oi, where's the shitty brat? I got him candy." 

,,He isn't with you?" Erwin's eyes widen and so do Levi's. 

* * *

,,Call the police, Erwin. Call the fucking police!" 

,,I can't. He didn't want me to." Erwin states, knowing that he shouldn't even be thinking like that. 

,,He's a brainwashed brat, a minor and someone who was sexually abused, call the police dammit!" 

Erwin doesn't. 

Levi does, but they say they need proof to investigate the issue. **_What the fuck?_**

Of course, Dr. Grisha Jäger with his God Damn reputation. _**Fucking monster.**_

* * *

Eren is back at home, in his brother's hands and he's loved. 

_Big brother must hate him. For running away._

But...

He's oh, so loved as his brother fills him. 

He's loved as his brother tugs his hair. 

He's loved as his brother uses his body. 

He's loved as his brother drinks him up like soup, not leaving a taste for his papa today.

* * *

His papa came home days later and he wasn't alone. There were four men Eren didn't know and they're all smiling at him. 

,,We believed you'd return." His papa says and Eren smiles. _His papa believed in him! His papa does want him, after all._

But so do the other men.

* * *

_He's so loved, by so many new men, by his papa and by big brother. They're showing him love. They're hot and twitching inside of him. They're eating him._

He's _happy_.

,,Ah, papa!" Eren sighs and bows his head. ,,I'm a bad boy for running away from papa..." He mumbles and the dark-haired man smirks, unknown to Eren.

,,Bad boys must get punished, Eren." His papa kissed him on his bruised, ten year old lips and tastes the inside of his mouth. He licks Eren's teeth, he sucks on Eren's tiny tongue.

_As long as it makes papa happy, it doesn't matter that Eren's body collapses._

A new man is behind him, gripping his torso and pulling him towards himself. _He's going to break, it's hurting him, but his papa seems happy and so Eren is happy too!_

They touch his body, they make him touch their bodies too. They are hurting him and they know it. But papa is smiling at him, telling him he's a good boy. And so Eren _must_ continue being a good boy.

_He's sure papa won't let anything happen to him._

* * *

,,Ah, it's too much! I- I'll die if this— ah! Continues—" Eren whines under his father's brutal touch. He doesn't know what he did to make papa this mad.

He apologised and even let the men eat him like papa wanted him to...

,,Eren, you are mine." Grisha growls as he grabs the ten year old hips that are incapable of bearing a child, yet he still breed his little boy whenever he feels like it.

,,Y— Yes, papa!" Eren cries. He's crying, shivering and trembling. He's on his fours but won't be able to stay like so for long. **_It doesn't matter if he dies, as long as papa is happy._**

* * *

,,We fucking killed him, Grisha." 

Grisha sighs.

,,Guess it can't be helped." 

They drove to a nearby river and threw the body into it. 

Grisha didn't bother to check the pulse. 

**Eren was too old now anyway.**


End file.
